Juegos Perversos
by erogothic
Summary: Eileen despierta en uno de los sueños de Walter. Ambos entablan un diálogo,en el cual él le propone algo para salir de el.  Walter someterá a Eileen a diversos "juegos" en los cuales según como ella lo tome, podría ser una pesadilla o un "lindo" sueño.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: **What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way**

Esa noche,Eileen venía de una fiesta de un parece, había tomado de más por lo que se fue directo a su cama

Eh..estoy..muy mareada y cansada,mejor..me voy a domir-Decía con una leve resaca ella

Cuando se dirigia su habitación,tambaleaba,tanto que tiró la radio pequeña que usa para despertarse cada mañana.

Uh.. estúpida radio-Dice ella

Sin querer,la prende..y se escucha una canción..

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_(Chris Isaak - Wicked Games)_

Hmm..ese temita.. me hace acordar..a alguien-Y cae dormida en su cama.

Eileen despierta.

Uhmm..qué hora es? Las 12? Ah bueno.. creo que me tendría que haberme dormido más,bueno..siempre existe la siesta-Decía Eileen

Ella se había quitado su flamante vestido,que lucía un escote muy provocativo,y el largo le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus de color rojo,y el escote estaba bien pronunciado y le llegaba hasta el omgligo. Así de pícara se mandó a una fiesta,así de sexy y hermosa se luce siempre.

Eileen estaba poniendose su ropa interior puso un conjunto negro,con encaje, y bastante miraba en el espejo..

¿Quién será tu próxima víctima,eh? Estas para el crimen,morocha..-Se decía ella misma en el espejo.

Sale de su habitación,para poder ir al living y comer entra..se lleva un gran susto, ya que encuentra a alguien que estaba durmiendo en su silló un grito,por lo cual hace que él se despierte.

Andate!An..andate!Voy a llamar a la policía!-Gritaba histéricamente Eileen

El hombre se despertaba plácidamente,y la mira normalmente.

Sh...tranquila-Le dice

¿CÓMO QUERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE SI VOS TE METISTES EN MI CASA ASÍ COMO SI? ¿SABÉS QUE PODES IR PRESO?-Gritaba histéricamente ella

Hm.. bueno,cómo quieras..llamá a la policía,a ver si tenés suerte-Le dice el hombre misterioso

Eileen intentaba llamar a la policía,pero solo se escuchaban estaba totalmente horrorizada,no sabía que hacer.

¿Qué?..¿Qué querés de mí?-Le preguntaba alocadamente ella

Yo.. de vos?..Tantas cosas,Eileen Galvin-Le responde

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Le pregunta ella consternada

Porque..yo te conocí hace muuchos añ eras una niña..acaso esto te resulta familiar?-El hombre misterioso le enseña una muñeca

Esa muñeca..no..vos..sos aquel hombre que conocí con mi mamá esa noche de frío-Le dice

Sí..ese soy yo-Le responde con una sonrisa

Pe..pero.. ¿Vinistes para devolvermela?-Lepregunta

El hombre misterioso se le acerca,por lo que ella se tira para atrás,y el la acorrala. Le toca el mentor.

No vine para eso..solamente,vine para ver lo hermosa que estas..y..para decirte otra cosa más-Le dice el hombre,cada vez más cerca de su boca

Ambos se miran fijamente,y él estaba muy pero muy cerca de su boca,como si le quisiera dar un beso.

Vos.. querida..estas atrapada en mi sueño..-Le diceen voz bajita

En..¿un sueño?-Pregunta ella

Así es. Vos.. sos una de mis víctimas,la más linda de todas..por eso..a vos te voy a dar un trato especial-Le decía en voz baja

Yo tengo que hacerte una pregunta..-Le dice ella

¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta él

No me dijistes cómo te llamas-Le dice Eileen

Hm.. eso,mucho no te gustaría saberlo..pero te lo digo.. mi nombre.. es Walter..Walter Sullivan-Le responde

Eileen pega un grito muy fuerte, y Walter procede a taparle la boca.

no grites,que me ..yo no te voy a asesinar..simplemente.. te voy a hacer pasar un "buen rato",nada más-Le explica el rubio

Pero.. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para salir de acá?-Le pregunta ella

He.. vas a tener.. que pasar varios desafíos-Le responde Walter con una sonrisa-Y uno de ellos.. es tener que soportarme un rato..

Walter pone sus manos en su cuello,cómo si la , procede a besar muy suavemente su parecer,a ella le estaba gustando..

¿Qu..qué clase de desafíos?-Le pregunta ella un poco sonrojada

Desafíos cómo lo que te estoy haciendo ahora-Le responde

Mientras ella seguía sonrojando y "disfrutando" de lo que él le hacía, Walter se detiene.

Pero no puedo continuar ahora..mejor.. lo dejo para después-Le guiña el ojo a ella

Es..está a realizar lo que sea para volver a mi vida normal-Le responde ella

Walter la mira con una sonrisa,y le enseña un maso de cartas.

Bueno.. esta vez haremos esto. El que le toca las cartas más altas,va a decir que tiene que hacerle al otro. El comodín,cuenta como uno más,osea que en vez de tener 3 oportunidades,tiene cuatro- Le explica Walter- Pero yo que vos.._presto atención un poco_.

Eileen estaba pensando que quizás esto sea todo su obra,y la haría perder para someterla a mucho de esos juegos perversos. Sin embargo,ella parece estar dispuesta a disfrutarlos..

¿Querés empezar vos?-Le dice entregandole el maso de cartas a Eileen

Ok..-Responde

Eileen saca una de las cartas,y le toca un 10 de copa.

Uh.. esa es una carta bastante alta-Dice Walter

Walter saca una de las cartas,y le toca un 7 de oro.

Oh..que lástima,perdí la primer oportunidad-Le dice

Eileen saca otra carta,y le toca un 4 de espada.

Me parece que acá vas a salir afortunado vos..-Le dice Eileen

Walter saca la segunda carta,le toca un 3 de copa.

Uy.. otra vez perdí.Me parece que hoy estamos teniendo suerte,no , Eileen?-Le dice Walter mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Eileen saca la tercer carta,y le toca un comodín.

Parece que voy a hacerte cositas por 4 eh - Dice risueña Eileen

Eso lo veremos,mi querida-Le responde Walter

Totalmente tranquilo, Walter saca su última ancho de espada (1 de espada)

Uh.. mierda.. que mala racha la mía-Miraba consternado sus cartas Walter- Mi querida,haceme el favor de escojer tu última carta..

Eileen saca la carta 12 de oro.

Uuu.. no way..tengo..las cartas más altas! Creo que este..es mi juego-Le dice Eileen

Creo que vos no te distes cuenta de mi cara y de mis expresiones de cuando me tocaba una de las cartas..Eileen,alguna vez jugastes al Truco?-Le pregunta Walter

Eileen le responde que si.. cuando queda totalmente atónita,y sus cartas caen en el piso.

Verás..yo tengo las cartas mpas altas.. el 7 de oro, el 3 de copa..y por último,el ancho de espada. Vos tenes las cartas más bajas,tampoco tenes envido,..y sabes perfectamente que los comodines no existen en ese juego - Le dice Walter

Eileen había caido en su trampa. Walter le había mentido como el mejor ( se ve que era re timba el tipo xD) por lo que él se había quedado con se iba adueñar de ella por ese momento, haciendo realidad todas sus fantasías.

El se quedó mirandola sonriente,mientras que ella ponía su mejor cara de indignación.

Ella no sabía que hacer.. él la había engañado como el más canalla,y se iba a aprovechar de ella.

Bueno..un trato..es un trato-Le dice ella - Hagamos todo lo que queres hacer...porque yo.. tengo ganas de hacerlo-Le dice ella de una forma sensual,acercandose a su pecho

¿Estas segura?-Le pregunta

Segurísima-Le responde

Bueno..entonces...que empiece la primer ronda del juego.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Capítulo 2: No, I don't wanna fall in love

Bueno..mi querida..creo que ya te adelantaste un poco-Le decía

Walter la seguía teniendo acorralada,y ella no sabía que decir. Ella lucía su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior,nada más tenía eso puesto delante de él.

Es que..a mi me gusta lo rápido-Le responde espotaneamente

¿Lo rápido?.. ya veo.. pero igual, al fin y al cabo,no vas a terminar disfrutandolo si lo queres rápido-Le sugiere

Aunque ella no lo conociera del todo,cuando lo miraba con mucha consentración ,su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Será..¿Será que este tipo me atrae de algún modo?..ni si quiera lo conozco..pero.. esa mirada, esa forma que tiene de secudirme..es.. cautivadora-Pensaba ella

Walter apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Eileen,y sonríe.

Tu corazón.. late muy fuerte,como si..estuvieras contenta-Le dice

Él ya lo había notado. Eileen estaba,de algún modo..sintiendo algo por él.

En ese momento,él agarra un se tiraba para atrás, hasta que se sienta sobre la pared. Walter procede a cortarle el sostén por el medio,y a poner la punta filosa del cuchillo en su cuello.

NNnn..no me mates, por favor-Le dice ella

¿Matarte?.. no voy a hacer ese tipo de homicidio,tonta-Le explica,mientras con la parte metálica la ponía cerca de sus pezones

Si.. puedo matarte.. pero no te voy a matar de una forma horrible y sanguinarea..puedo matarte..de una forma más placentera-Decía

Mientras él seguía hablandole,le pasaba esa parte tan fría del cuchillo por los sentía molestias, hasta que llegan a estar en forma erecta.

Mira..lo logré-Le dice,y deja el cuchillo aparte

¿Con qué necesidad? Si lo podías hacer..vos-Le explica sonrrojada

Me gusta hacerlo de forma diferente..me aburre lo que es monótono-Le explica,mientras su lengua recorría el pezón de ella.

Walter lamía de forma muy suave sus pezones,solamente con el hecho de llevarle la contra a Eileen (porque ella dijo que quería que todo sea rápido)Aunque él sabía que a ellalo lento también le atraía..y como todas las cosas,Walter empezaba su jueguito de esta forma.

No te aburre hacerlo todo lento?-Pregunta Eileen

La verdad pensaba pasar a otro te apures,che..-Le dice Walter mientras sonreía

Mientras Walter continuaba,y haciendole caso a las necesidades de Eileen,procede a morderle de manera suave. Unas suaves lamidas y mordidas,parecía empezar a enloquecer a Eileen.

Nnoo..noo..ah-Decía una Eileen que de a poco iba excitándose

Las mordidas y las lamidas empezaron a intensificarse.

Cómo Eileen tenía las piernas cerradas,Walter pone su mano muy cerca de su miembro.

No seas mala,Eileen.. abrí esas lindas piernas que tenés-Le dice Walter

Walter seguía tocandole el miembro de Eileen,por lo cual ella no quería acabar en estos momentos. Así que abre sus piernas de una forma lenta.

Muy bien..así me gusta-Le responde él

Él la tenía casi desnuda,solo faltaba sacar la parte inferior del sus pies,hasta sus caderas,se dedico a seguir con su tan esquisita lamida entre las entrepiernas de ella,hasta llegar a su ese momento,él se detuvo y en la habitación cobró un muy confortable silencio.

Eileen estaba atónita,mientras que él se balansea hacia a ella,provocando que él le de un le sigue,y pone su mano en su efectuaban esta acción,mientras que Eileen se acuesta en el seguían su acto de intercambio de buena besadora,Eileen procede a morderlo,y él,a besarla con la beso se hacía cada vez más intenso,haciendo que ella se desvíe y le bese el cuello,en la parte de la carótida. Ella descubre que esa parte estaba herida,como abierta.

¿Te pasó algo ahí?-Preguntaba un poco consternada

Nada..solo..me rasguñé,es todo-Le responde

En el cuello de Walter salían unas pequeñas gotas de ,aún así,decide procede a lamerle el cuello,y a saborear su sangre.Él siente cierto placer de eso..

Es cómo si.. me curara las heridas-Pensaba Walter

Eileen tenía la boca con sangre,que le recorría por la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Un hecho,que empezaba a excitar a Walter.

Aún así,él la vuelve a besar,e interfieren sus lenguas en este beso.

Bueno,mi querida..creo que.. es hora de empezar a terminar con este primer jueguito,no te parece?-Le pregunta

Hmm..como vos quieras-Le responde

La cosa es que, este es el inicio del juego. Es algo suave, "fácil".Para ir terminando,Walter le saca la parte interior del conjunto..con su boca,y la ayuda de uno de sus brazos. Es así,como él la tenía desnuda, y con un poco de él,esto era el comienzo..y qué comienzo.

Solamente hay algo de tu cuerpo que va a estar tapado..y creo que no te vas a imaginar que es-Le dice de forma cautivadora él

Vos decime..mejor dicho,dame las explicaciones,porque es tu juego-Le dice ella

Walter agarra una cinta,que recorre la cabeza de a taparle los ojos,y la levanta. La lleva hasta el sillón,donde el se le pone en cima,y la besa hasta llegar a su miembro.

¿Ves lo que es estar apurada?-Le dice Walter,mientras acariciaba suavemente su miembro

Eileen se estaba excitando,y parece ser que estaba por llegar a su climax.

Vas a arruinar la diversión así..por eso te dije que era mejor hacerlo..lento-Mientras sus dedos se escurrían hasta llegar a sus labios.

No..no..no me toques..no,ahí no-Se quejaba ella

Uh..pero que aburrida. ¿No era que querías que todo sea rápido?-Le decía walter,mientras suavemente penetraba uno de sus dedos.

Ahh..aaaaa..ah-Eileen Gemía despacio. Por favor..no lo hagas-Le dice Walter con voz eshausta

Era obvio,ella esta por llegar al climax.Y aún así.. ella despacio,empezó a tener un orgasmo.

¿Verdad que te gusta,eh? Ni siquiera fui apurado,como tanto me insitías-Le reclamaba él,mientras junta sus dos dedos en la penetración.

Mientras él masturbaba a Eileen, él disfrutaba verla moverse por la irritación que le producía a ella de tener un orgasmo. Irritación y vergüenza,porque aunque esté anesteciada por la excitación producida por sus hormonas,ella parecía sentir cierta vergüenza..

Walter termina,y agarra una soga. Le hata las manos

Así vas a estar mejor,preciosa..-Le dice Walter

Él procede a sacar su saco ,ya que no aguantaba más el calor que le producía toda esa escena.

Es así,como termina la parte facil del juego..dando inicio al nivel normal.

Continuará


End file.
